Baby Zouk
|effort= |nogm=3 |pc=Orange/Dark Purple Green/Purple (Remake) |gc=Dark Pink/Yellow Lavender/Light Green (Remake) |lc=N/A (Instrumental) |mashup=Duet Mashup available (JD3) |kcal=16 |dura=2:25 |pictos = 40 (Classic) 43 (Mashup) |nowc = BabyZouk |perf = Céline Kitsais (P1) Jeremy Paquet (P2) |audio = }} "Baby Zouk" by Dr. Creole is featured on Just Dance 3 (as an unlockable song), Just Dance Now, Just Dance Unlimited and 舞力全开：活力派 Appearance of the Dancers P1 A woman with orange curly hair, an orange and yellow blouse, yellow and orange diagonal stripe shorts, and orange strappy heels. Remake In the remake, her shirt is in mint and orange with a few traces of lavender. P2 A man with short orange and yellow hair, orange sunglasses, a red and white jacket with an orange shirt, red pants, and white shoes. Remake In the remake, his shirt is in a light shade of purple and white with orange highlights. The yellow stripe in his hair is now mint. Babyzouk coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Babyzouk coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Babyzouk coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Babyzouk coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place on a beach, which consists of purple silhouettes of palm trees, a watermelon, a green popsicle, sand and water. At four points during the routine, a piece of candy is seen hanging from the sky to act as a limbo bar. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves 'in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Throw your right arm up. '''Gold Move 3: '''Jump while throwing your right arm up. This is the final move of the routine. babyzoukgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 babyzoukgm3.png|Gold Move 3 BZ GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game BZ GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup The Mashup has 3 '''Gold Moves, which are the same as the Classic Version: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Throw your right arm up. '''Gold Move 3: Jump while throwing your right arm up. This is the final move of the routine. babyzoukgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 BSMUGM.gif babyzoukgm3.png|Gold Move 3 BSMUGM2.gif Mashup Baby Zouk ''has an unlockable Duet Mashup. Dancers *Baby Zouk'' GM1 *''Da Funk '' *''No Limit '' *''Baby Zouk'' *''Sway (Quien Sera)'' *''Da Funk'' *''No Limit'' *''Baby Zouk'' GM2 *''Sway (Quien Sera)'' *''No Limit'' *''Baby Zouk'' GM3 Trivia * The song originally ran for 1 minute 35 seconds but in all games that it appears in, it has been extended to 2 minutes 30 seconds. ** Along with Twist and Shake It, this is one of two songs in Just Dance 3 '' to be extended. ** Popipo, Twist and Shake It, and this song have all been extended beyond their original version. * This is the only unlockable song with a Mashup. ** It has only 4 different coaches, the lowest number in the series. However, it can be justified because there weren't many Duet routines at the time. * The background reappears in ''Rock Lobster in Just Dance 4. * The coaches mess up on a move (it can be seen at 2:09 in the video below). * This is the first unlockable song in the game, but it takes a long time to unlock the Mashup. * If you look at Just Dance Now files for this song, you can notice that their original pictograms are separated, so this proves that duet pictograms were going to slide from different directions in Just Dance 3. **This is also seen in a beta picture for No Limit. * There are two pictogram errors in all games the song appears in: one after Gold Move 1 and one after Gold Move 2 (one of them can also be seen in the Just Dance 3 picture below). In both, the colors are reversed. * In the Just Dance 3 version of the routine, both players undergo a forced backwards movement. It can be seen well if slowed down. ** The remade version, instead, has a forced movement at the beginning that pulls P1 to the center of the screen. Gallery Babyzoukgift.png|''Baby Zouk'' Babyzoukmashup.png|''Baby Zouk'' (Mashup) babyzouk.jpg|''Baby Zouk'' (Remake) babyzouk_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 392.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/Now 200392.png|P2's Golden avatar 300392.png|P2's Diamond avatar Baby Zouk BG.png| background PicError.png|Pictogram error babyzoukpictos.png|Pictograms BabyZoukBetaGM2.png|Beta Gold Move 1 BabyZoukBetaGM1.png|Beta Gold Move 2 BabyZoukBetaPictograms.png|Beta/Solo Pictograms 1-14 BabyZoukBetaPictograms2.png|Beta/Solo Pictograms 15-19 BabyZoukBetaPictogram.png|Beta/Solo Pictogram 20 BabyZoukBetaPictograms3.png|Beta/Solo Pictograms 21-22 BabyZoukBetaPictogram2.png|Beta/Solo Pictogram 23 BabyZoukBetaPictograms4.png|Beta/Solo Pictograms 24-25 zB1Lvq5.png|Coach extraction (Original) Videos Just_Dance_3_"Baby_Zouk"_by_Dr._Creole Just Dance 3 Baby Zouk, Dr. Creole (Duo) 5* Just Dance 3 Baby Zouk Mashup 5 Stars Baby_Zouk_-_Dr._Creole_-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) Just Dance Unlimited - Baby Zouk - 5 Stars Score 12000 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Jérémy Paquet